fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Kronieken van Narnia: Casmund
Welkom bij dit kortverhaal. Ik had al veel fantheorieën horen vallen omtrent Edmund en Caspian, twee personages uit 'De Kronieken van Narnia'. Omdat ik het wel grappig vond, heb ik er mijn eigen versie over geschreven. Op het Drakenschip Het majestueuze schip de Dageraad schommelde zachtjes heen en weer. Het was een heldere, lichte dag en het schip kwam maar traag vooruit. Koning Caspian lag in zijn hut te dutten. Hij was een hele dag hard aan het werk geweest, en hij was wel toe aan een slaapje. Zijn ogen begonnen dicht te vallen, verschillende keren na elkaar. Uit alle macht probeerde hij ze open te houden, maar het verlangen naar de slaap werd hem te machtig. Terwijl hij daar lag te slapen, droomde hij dat hij terug in Narnia was. Dat gelukkige land Narnia, met zijn prachtige bergen, kristalheldere rivieren en groene bossen. Er was nergens een mens of Sprekend Dier of wat voor wezen dan ook te bespeuren in die droom, maar dat vond Caspian niet erg. Hij was blij gewoon alleen in die droom te zijn. Lang duurde de vreugde echter niet. 'Caspian?' klonk het heel vaag. Verschrikt keek Caspian om zich heen. 'Edmund? Waar ben je?' Het volgende ogenblik werd hij hijgend wakker, en hij schrok even toen hij Edmund naast hem zag zitten. Het gesprek De vroegere koning van Narnia lachte even. 'Je lag te dromen, ik zag het wel.' Even was het stil, totdat Edmund uiteindelijk mompelde: 'Eigenlijk ben ik ook wel toe aan een beetje slaap.' Hij maakte het zich gemakkelijk en ging naast Caspian liggen. Dat vonden ze geen van beiden erg. Integendeel, ze vonden het best aangenaam. Uiteindelijk , zonder dat hij het zelf doorhad, zoch Edmunds hand die van Caspian. Ze verstrengelden hun vingers in die van elkaar. Zelfs toen ze zich er allebei bewust van werden, schrokken ze niet. Het enige wat ze deden was zwijgen en genieten van elkaars aanwezigheid. Maar langzamerhand begon Caspian aan te voelen dat er iets niet klopte. Hij tilde zijn gezicht op en keek Edmund recht aan. 'Edmund...' begon hij zachtjes, maar hij werd in de rede gevallen toen die zijn vinger over zijn wang haalde. Het voelde best aangenaam, en Caspian besloot om niets meer te zeggen. Toen was het echter Edmund die het gevoel kreeg dat er iets niet klopte. 'Neem me niet kwalijk', mompelde hij toen hij geschrokken achteruit deinsde en terugliep naar de deur van de hut. Caspian had hem terug willen roepen, maar hij kreeg de woorden niet over zijn lippen. Stereiland 'Land in zicht! Land in zicht!' De roep van de matroos klonk hoog vanuit het kraaiennest. De hele bemanning wees opgewonden naar het zanderige, kleine eiland dat aan de horizon opdoemde. De hele bemanning behalve Edmund en Caspian dan. Ze probeerden wel te doen alsof ze enthousiast waren, maar in feite waren ze meer bezig met elkaar in het oog te houden. Een stuk of wat dagen waren voorbij gegaan sinds hun gesprek in Caspians hut. De hele tijd hadden ze elkaar angstvallig ontweken en geen woord met elkaar gewisseld, tenzij het echt niet anders kon. Rippertjiep de muis en Lucy stonden klaarblijkelijk te popelen om aan land te gaan. 'Gaan jullie met ons mee?' vroeg Lucy aan Edmund en Caspian. Nog voor ze het goed en wel beseften, hadden ze alletwee "ja" gezegd. Even later zaten Edmund en Caspian nogal ongemakkelijk tegenover elkaar in de sloep. De matrozen die roeiden, Lucy en Rippertjiep schenen niets van de spanning te merken en praatten honderduit. Op het zanderige eiland zaten een aantal zwarte albatrossen hun veren te poetsen. Maar zodra ze de sloep in het oog kregen, vlogen ze weg. Het eiland bestond haast volledig uit zanderige heuvels, hier en daar onderbroken door lapjes helmgras. Helemaal in het centrum was er een grite rotspartij, waar hagedissen overheen klauterden. En helemaal aan de andere kant van het eiland, kwamen ze uit op een beschutte baai. De golven klotsten er kalmpjes tegen het kiezelstrand aan, en er waren geen andere levende wezens te zien dan een paar meeuwen. 'Jullie kunnen al terug naar het schip', zei Caspian tegen zijn bemanning, 'maar Edmund, jij blijft hier. Ik moet nog het een en ander met je bespreken over het verdere verloop van de reis.' Lucy, Rippertjiep en de anderen die meegekomen waren, gehoorzaamden meteen. Zodra ze over een zandheuvel uit het zicht waren verdwenen, deed Edmund zijn mond open. 'Ik weet wat je gaat zeggen. En ik geef maar meteen antwoord: het was fout wat ik deed. Het zal niet opnieuw gebeuren.' Een gevoel van opluchting stroomde door Caspian heen. 'Goed', zei hij. 'Dan zijn we het dus eens. En onthoud dat niemand hier iets over mag weten. Beloofd?' En Edmund beloofde zijn mond te houden. Nacht op Stereiland De sterren straalden ongelooflijk helder in een wolkenloze hemel. De grote rotspartij in het centrum van het eiland verspreidde een lichtgevende gloed, zodat de bemanning op de naam "Stereiland" kwam. Omstreeks twaalf uur 's nachts kraakten de houten vloeren op het bovendek en kon je iemand naar buiten zien komen. Het was Edmund, al zou je hem bijna niet herkennen als je hem zag. Hij zag er slap en lusteloos uit, en zijn ogen staarden nietsziend over het sterverlichte water van de oceaan. Hij had er geen idee van hoeveel tijd er voorbij ging. Het enige wat hij wist was dat er niets of niemand om hem heen was. Alles was doodstil, er klonk geen enkel geluidje. Des te verrassender was het dus wanneer er opnieuw gekraak van hout klonk. Het was Caspian die zijn hut uit was gekomen en nu vlak naast Edmund kwam staan. Een hele tijd zeiden ze niets tegen elkaar. 'Edmund.' Hij verstijfde toen Caspian zijn naam zei. 'Houd je van me of niet? Zeg het me gewoon eerlijk.' Eventjes wist Edmund niets te zeggen, maar toen keek hij Caspian recht aan. Zachtjes ging hij met zijn vinger over zijn wang. 'Ja', fluisterde hij, 'dat doe ik echt.' Een ogenblik later vloog hij Caspian om de hals. Vreugde en verdriet vloeiden in één keer uit hen beiden. 'Dit kan toch niet... kan toch niet', zei Edmund bijna snikkend. 'Waarom niet? Omdat je vindt dat dit je te schande maakt?' vroeg Caspian. Maar Edmund schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, dat niet. Het is gewoon... vroeg of laat moet ik weer terug en dan... Dan zie ik je niet meer...' Hij viel stil, niet wetend wat nog meer te zeggen. De stilte die hierop volgde duurde nog langer, maar uiteindelijk kwam Caspian met een voorstel. De reis naar de oostelijke rand van de wereld zou minstens nog een paar weken duren. Zolang zouden ze van elkaars aanwezigheid konden genieten en samen leuke dingen doen. Gewoon dingen die goede vrienden ook zouden doen, maar dan net iets inniger. 'Tot ziens, Koning.' De twee koningen, de oude en de nieuwe, omhelsden elkaar flink. Bij hen beiden sprongen de tranen in hun ogen. De afgelopen weken hadden ze veel avonturen beleefd op de Dageraad. Ze hadden tegen monsters gevochten en stormen getrotseerd, maar ook gewoon genoten van elkaar gezelschap. Meer dan eens gingen ze om middernacht op het dek staan om samen de sterrenhemel te bestuderen. Meer dan eens, als ze oo een of ander eiland een kampvuur hadden aangestoken, kwamen ze dicht bij elkaar zitten en knepen bijna onmerkbaar in elkaars hand. En nu moesten ze weer afscheid van elkaar nemen. Verrassend genoeg viel dat minder zwaar dan ze hadden gedacht, al was het nog steeds moeilijk. 'We zien elkaar terug', beloofde Edmund. Caspian knikte met mijn in zijn ogen. 'Ik zal op je wachten, hoe lang het ook zal duren.' De twee jonge mannen keken elkaar nog even aan en glimlachten zwak. 'Tot ziens, koning', zei Edmund. 'Tot ziens, koning', herhaalde Caspian. Vele jaren later gebeurde hetgeen waar de jongelingen al die tijd op hadden zitten wachten. Na de val van het voormalige Narnia en hun aankomst in het nieuwe Narnia, vonden de twee elkaar daar terug. Ze waren beiden weer net zo oud als op die avond dat ze op het dek van de Dageraad stonden. Die avond waarop ze voor het eerst samen de sterrenhemel bekeken en voor het eerst hun gevoelens voor elkaar bekenden. Categorie:Vederklauws Kronieken van Narnia Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:De Kronieken van Narnia Categorie:Standalone Categorie:Boekenbundel Categorie:Voltooid